The invention relates to a writing note pad and more specifically to one that can be worn upon the wrist of a person.
There are many instances when a person is in need of a piece of paper in order to take notes and such paper is simply not available or a large note pad is inconvenient to carry around. Lacking such a note pad, people have to resort to their memory for recall when writing a note would have been beneficial. There are instances when a person planning a shopping trip may wish to make a list of things to purchase and a note pad can be an inconvenience. Other examples of need for a note pad are: speakers at podiums where looking at notes tie them to the podium; sports enthusiasts, such as golfers, may wish to keep score while indulging in the sport; field engineers where sketches or diagrams of a problem is needed; night watchmen may wish to record unusual occurences or locks and numbers that need follow up work; business men on trips or waitresses recording orders and tip income. Lists are frequently needed by everyone from time to time and occasions where a piece of paper would be beneficial are numerous.
The invention provides an inconspicuous way of making written recordings, lists of things to do and providing on-the-spot documentation of important numbers, illustrations and notes.
There is, therefore, a need for a simple to use and inexpensive means of taking notes. The invention provides a highly accesible, inconspicuous note taking system with an easily stored permanent record for later referral.